Destined to Be Siblings
by laney08
Summary: Braxton brothers have finally moved to Summer Bay&have already started causing Chaos to the town.With Casey finally in a relationship with Ruby,Heath causing trouble with other gangs&Brax trying to hide his Love for what will happen when Gabby there sister makes a surprise visit to her brothers?Will they be able to keep her safe from all the drama? or will it break her?
1. Chapter 1

Destined to be Siblings

**Family is not always about Blood. Sometimes its about who is there to hold your hand and support you, when you need them **

The River Boys know the Value of Family, they know every Family is not perfect. Every Family Argue, Fight and even stop talking to each other for a while, but at the end of the day Family is Family and the love will always be there.

Gabby Braxton is just like any other teenage Girl trying to find her place in this world. She is a strong tough girl, its doesn't matter how much crap she is going through or how sad she is, she will always be able to say those two words " I'm Fine" even though its usually a lie. She does this because she has to in order to keep her family together, to keep her brothers in line.

To everyone in town her brothers come of as the Careless and reckless River boys that only care about Girls, surfing and Violence, but what the town will never know and understand is their unconditional love and protection for each other, because they know the bond and love between a brother and sister is the greatest thing you can have.

The Braxton brothers have finally moved permanently to Summer Bay and have already started causing Chaos to the town. With Casey finally in a relationship with Ruby, Heath causing trouble with other surf gangs and Brax trying to hide his growing Love for Charlie, so what will happen when Gabby makes a surprise visit to her brothers? Will they be able to keep her safe from all the Dramas in Summer Bay? Or will her new home be the thing that finally breaks Gabby?

P.S- Starts a couple of months after they first arrived in Summer Bay, when Charlie and Ruby were still in it :) Crap summary give it a chance.


	2. Chapter 1- Returning to a new home

Returning to a New place to call home

Gabby P.O.V

Water and Sand , That was all I can see while driving past the welcome to Summer Bay sign, it doesn't look as good as Mangrove River usually does on a summer weekend but it has to be better than the city. I had finally gotten to a point where I couldn't take the inner suburbs any longer, waking up every day to a dirty street of old Terraces houses and homeless people lurking around the neighbourhood was about to kill me. So that's why I've decided to come back and live with my brothers in this new town they have decided to call home. Just by the people I can see hanging around in groups as I look outside the passenger window, I knew that it was defiantly not Mangrove River, but I am not going to be quick to judge the place since I haven't even gotten out of the car and walked around yet. Besides I have a lot of painful memories in Mangrove River, maybe leaving them there and starting new somewhere else was all that I needed.

" So your brothers really don't know your coming, do they?" Jake asked as we both got out of the car and walked up to the little beach fence allowing us to really look at the beach in front of us, that just kept stretching along until disappearing around the hill. I know I shouldn't even be near Jake since he isn't on the best of terms with my brothers, they used to be, used be best friends actually, but ever since Jake started his own gang they haven't gotten along. My brothers used to tell me he was dangerous and not to get involved with him, but for as long as I known him he has always been nice and caring, he even picked me up from that stupid boarding school that I have been at for nearly a year and a half. But don't get me wrong I still have my eyes open and guard up just in case he decides to use me as bait or revenge on my brothers.

" Nope, haven't seen them since they dropped me of at that awful place" I replied not bothering to even look at him because I was so captivated by the beach which I haven't seen in so long. You see, just over a year and a bit my family thought I needed to go to this rehab for teens, that helped dealing with things like eating disorders, depression, suicide and anxiety, which in true honest back than I did need help with a few issues, but what I hated the most was my mother didn't honestly give a crap about me she still doesn't , but she was still the one who got to decide where I went and for how long without even really understanding the struggles I was going through.

" Well, they are defiantly going to be surprised. " he commented while also looking at the amazing beach. I was so happy to be out of that rehab place, even if it did help me a lot with my issues. Back in the day, I wasn't like the way I am today. I wasn't this tan, skinny girl with long blonde surfer hair who stood up proud and with confidence, I was actually the total opposite, I couldn't leave the house without thinking someone was making a nasty comment or judging me by my weight I used to be ,which was over 20 kg heavier than I am today.

After entering the rehab for Depression about two months later of getting arrested , I decided I wanted to change my visual appearance and lose that weight, hoping that being skinny would help me with my confidence and actually help me love myself again, but as the weight kept coming of me, for some reason my low confidence stayed a lot the same and my insecurities still ruled my life. That's when I realised it had nothing to do with my body, it was all in my head. The only way I was going to be a confident, smart woman was I needed to start thinking positively and start loving my body.

" Just remember not to mention my name, when they ask how you got here" he whispered while leaning down close to my ear, by the tone In his voice he was trying to scare me and warn me a little bit and honestly It was giving me a few chills of fear up and down my back, as he continued to talk like he was threatening me for silence or something.

" I promise" I replied ,smiling softly at his threatening attempts against me while walking back to his car, leaving me standing here alone in front of the beach. I didn't actually mind the peace and quiet which was helping me think about what I was going to say to my three brothers, who I haven't seen in so long.

You have no idea what its like going from being super close with your brothers, to being shipped of nearly an hour away so you can be taught how to control these demons inside your head. But I can't stand here all day and complain about the past. Because the past is the past, we have to learn from our mistakes and move on. That's the only way of surviving in this world.

I didn't have to stand there much longer before spotting one of my brothers, it was Casey to be exact. He would have been just another random teenager walking home if it wasn't for his little turn allowing me to see his face and smile. I know straight away it was Casey and from the female holding his hand, he obviously finally has a girlfriend.

Just watching them on the beach, I knew I couldn't wait any longer to go see my brother again. Casey and I have always been the closest, maybe because he is only one year older than me, Or maybe it was because we found security in each other. Heath and Brax are both leaders of the River Boys and well Casey and I have always been misjudged because of our older brothers, causing a lot for Casey who was trying to fit in and find his own pathway in life.

I watched the young girl with brown hair leave Casey's side before walking up towards the surf club, allowing me to finally surprise Casey.

" you know I prefer that uniform rather the other one" I yelled while I was walking towards him, I was trying to remain calm and collected but all I wanted to do was jump on him and tackle him to the ground, squeezing him so tight that it was hard to breath, but instead I went with the cool and calm idea.

After hearing a voice come his way I saw Casey look up at me and letting our eyes finally connect for the first time in so long. I could tell it took him a few seconds to actually realise it was me since I look so different from last time he saw me.

" Gabby" he stuttered trying to find other words to say, but all I could see was shock on his face as he continued to stare at me. I wanted to say something as well, but it just didn't feel like the right time so instead I answered him by smiling, hopefully showing all the happiness and excitement that was building up inside.

" NO, bloody way" he shouted not being able to control the huge smile that appeared on his face while running and picking me up in his arms.

" what the hell are you doing here, I thought you had another couple of months" he said while gently placing me down, but still keeping me secure in his arms. I love seeing all the high spirit within him being unleashed as he finally held his sister again. I am used to being held in my brothers arms, protecting me like it was his only mission in this world, he has been doing it since I can remember, whenever our father got drunk Brax would take Heath, Casey and I to the beach knowing it was the only safe place, where we used to hug each other for warmth and protection.

" I was over it. I missed you guys" I replied, hoping he didn't hear the lie within my answer. I want to tell him the truth but no yet, I need time to get comfortable here.

" We missed you too" he said, cupping my cheeks with his cold hands and stepping back so he could check me out to make sure it wasn't a dream or anything.

" You look so different, Incredible and amazing but I hardly recognised you at the start" he comment as he looked at me, studying every inch of my new look. I don't think I look any different but as I said before its all In my head, but I know I have changed a lot since leaving. I lost 20 kg, toned up a lot, died my hair blonder than it was before, got a nice tan and also got a few small tattoos that weren't that visible to everyone knowing Brax is going to freak when he just sees the new piercings I got on my ear and belly button.

" thanks, I decided to lose all that stupid weight I had gained" I smirked giving him a little twirl but never dropping my smile. The main idea was I had to show my brothers and prove to them that I was all better and I was happy and that I didn't need to go back to that place, even if I had to pretend to be happy, which I usually do anyway.

" you were still pretty back than, but I am just happy I have my sister back" he joked before pulling me into another big hug and showing his affection. The affection I have missed so much and have been thriving for.

" same here" I mumbled as I rested my head on his chest, hearing his heat beat so fast from all the shock and surprises that he had just witnessed. I love feeling the warmth finally come back and that hole that was in your heart starting to heal knowing you were back where you needed to be, and you could finally start to feel a belonging again.

**Ruby P.O.V**

There I stood watching my boyfriend hug the life out of some trashy girl wearing mini shorts and a singlet that didn't even cover all her tummy. How could he cheat on me just minutes after me leaving to go home. I was feeling so betrayed and hurt that he was doing it so publicly, it was like he was rubbing it in my face or he just didn't give a shit.

I honestly just kept standing there not really knowing what to do. I did want to march down there and rip her from his arms and warn her to back off but for some reason my body wouldn't move.

Tears began foaming when realisation started to hit me, but I was still confused as to why I was crying. Was it because I realised Charlie was right, the Braxton Brothers cannot be trusted or was it because just watching the way he hugged her and smiled at her made me realise whoever she was he really cares about her, probably more than me.


	3. Chapter 2- New Start

**Gabby P.O.V**

It took some time catching up with Casey, it wasn't one of those moments you could rush, you just had to let it flow and see where it took you. But as the minutes went on as we sat on the beach telling each other things that we haven't been able to say on the phone, I knew I couldn't hold of in seeing my other brothers any longer, it wasn't that I didn't want to see them it's just I know they will ask more serious question, especially Brax.

" You know where I can find Heath" I asked sitting next to Casey on he beach looking over at the new place I can call home. I was actually getting used to it pretty quickly, not that it was hard or anything since the place is beautiful.

I was expecting Casey to reply straight away but when he didn't and I looked over seeing the hurt in his eyes, I could tell straight away that they obviously weren't getting along. Living with them for so long you start to recognise the faces that they pull for certain feelings and emotion, since them all being boys and not big talkers

" Don't ask" Casey muttered after seeing the reaction in my face, he knows me to well, he knows my first question was going be what they were fighting about this time. So instead I listened to him as dropped te while conversation about Heath, I knew I could always ask someone else where to Find him.  
For another couple if minutes we chatted until Casey forgot he has to do something for out stupid arse mother. I have no idea why he still even cares about her, she did through him out a couple of weeks ago because he wanted to continue studying and going to school instead of being a drop out like she was. As you probably already can tell, I'm not a massive fan of my mother, we have never had a good relationship, my brothers have raised me better and more than she has.

Since Casey decided to leave me, I have to find my other brothers all by myself, after Casey told me he was fighting with Heath I decided it wouldn't be the best idea to go find him since he is probably in a foul mood like he always is. That means there is only Brax left to see, the most difficult of them all. since this town is so small, I figured that anyone would know where I could find him and what better place to go ask him than the local diner, where everyone seems to be heading in and out off.

" Hey, how are you today?" some woman asked while I walked in, her beauty was the first thing I noticed when I saw her, she has long blonde hair which is clipped up, Her make-up was perfect and her outfit was a bit out there for my kind of liking since I don't like being noticed that much, but gosh she looks good for her age.

" I'm well thank you. how are you?" I answered politely while walking over to the counter so I can order a coffee and maybe find out where Brax could be. I noticed that it wasn't that packed for an afternoon and that there were a few people crowding round the counter. At first I thought they were all waiting on orders but than it turns out they were just all standing round and talking.

There was an old guy sitting at a table with a younger brown head woman who wore like one of those straw cowboy hats. I also noticed another woman sitting across from her that looked like she worked in an office, wearing a black pencil skirt with a white blouse and had long blonde hair that was out in a loose pony tail, just like everyone else around her she was also very attractive for her age.  
They all seemed to be in a good conversation with the women that stood behind the counter. one had long brown hair and the other was quite older with a much darker red hair colour.

" I'm fantastic. what can I get you today" she asked while stepping back around the counter to take my order , getting a good glimpse at her name tag that read Marilyn.

" Can I just grab a regular long black with one sugar please" I replied, smiling at how friendly she seemed, even just standing their for a few seconds you can tell they all seemed really nice, I don't understand why everyone back in mangrove river hated people in summer bay.

" Sure can, so I haven't seen you before. Just passing through" she asked while starting to make my coffee, when she asked everyone that was around the counter seemed to stop their conversation to listen to my answer.

" Um I am still deciding actually, I grew up close by and I have heard a lot about this town but I never knew how engaging and charming it is." I answered seeing smiles cross the group, I am different to my brothers I have always manage to wear my heart on my sleeve and I am very good when it comes to conversation, I think after seeing the way Heath turned out Brax has always done his best to make sure I learned to respect people and have good manners, he also taught Casey but it's a lot harder for him since he gets compared so much to Brax and Heath which is really sad to see.

" your very polite" Marilyn commented, showing her big white teeth with her smile.

" this town is amazing , you should try and stick around for a while, we actually own a caravan park if you need a place to stay, trust me you won't want to leave after a few days here" the one sitting at the table with brown hair added, once again the politeness and generosity of these people amazed me, people In mangrove river are never this nice.

" Thank you so much for the offer but I actually know a few People in town, you Guys might actually be able to help me. I just need to know where I can find them" I replied , smiling towards the people at the table. The long brown haired behind he counter was going to reply when someone suddenly walked into the diner and meeting my gaze straight away.

" Oi why don't you keep your hands of my boyfriend" she yelled while storming towards me. I recognised her straight away, she was the girl that was with my brother down at the beach before I arrived, she also was the one he couldn't stop talking about, I am pretty sure he said her name was ruby.

" Excuse me" I stuttered wondering what she was going on about. here she is standing so close to me I thought she was going to hit me and she is throwing words around like I was a boyfriend stealer, when in real honesty I would never get with someone that was taken.

" You heard me, I saw you at the beach flirting with Casey, throwing your skanky self at him" she yelled as she continued accusing me of something I didn't do. A woman behind her who was dressed in a cop uniform was trying to pull her back away from me, as everyone stood around looking on at the confrontation. it took me a few seconds to realise what she was going on about, and when she mentioned Casey I knew she saw something that wasn't really happening, people tend to do that when they are in love, its called getting jealous.

" Okay let's get a few things straight. To start of with  
1. EWW  
2. I don't like being called a skank when you don't know anything about me and  
3. EWW!" I argued back referring to her thinking I was in a relationship with my own brother, that's just disgusting in every single way.

" Well you are,"she mumbled back, crossing her arms and giving me attitude, I could hear the cop behind her tell her to stop being rude but she continued glaring at me.

" I don't need this" I muttered turning back towards the counter where Marilyn and the two others stood stunned at what just happened, I couldn't help feel a tad embarrassed about it all, since this could be a my new home I didn't want them judging me like everyone back in mangrove river did.

"Here is you long black sweetie, do you still need help finding those people" Marilyn asked nicely, I swear if I didn't leave now I would burst into tears and I didn't want to show any weakness since I still was very emotional from my past issues, but I also needed to find Brax.

" Um yeah I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find Daryl Braxton." I asked making the room even more silent which I thought was impossible. They just stared at me in a silent shock.

" Why the hell would someone as sweet as you want to see a trouble maker like him, all those river boys are trouble have been since they arrived" an old lady with a big mouth commented while taking a few plates in. you can just tell by her clothes she was a very opinionated and sometimes very out there person, that liked being heard, she sounds like the gossip of the town.

" Colleen" the younger brown hair that went by the name Leah hissed trying to get her to stop saying nasty thing since I am looking for them., but she just continued on with her hate. I could feel the atmosphere has changed, I have gone from being this sweet stranger to being apparently a boyfriend stealer and someone that is hanging with the wrong crowd.

" Why? going to go and do round two with Casey his brother" ruby commented behind me , not really caring how bratty she sounded, I can tell she is going to be stunned and embarrassed when she finds out I'm their sister, I should clear the air right here right now, but I am just going to let them all continue bitching about my brothers, I'm used to it anyway.

" once again, EWW" I argued backing, nearly being sick when thinking about it. They are my brothers for goodness sack, to even think about them in that way makes me want to gag.

" I know its none of my business but Colleen is right, the Braxton's are trouble. Just Be careful" The cop warned me before either Ruby or I could add anything to our argument. She really upset me when she said those things about me being a skank, but as much as I wanted to throttle her, I knew there must be something special inside her, knowing Casey Wouldn't date someone who was a bitch and stuck up, but that cop had no right to warn me to stay away from them, when she has no idea about how much they actually care about me.

" I'll take my chances" was all I said before turning back to Marilyn who asked if I still needed help finding Brax, I quietly accepted and listened to her instructions before walking out of the diner, leaving all those people behind. As much as I wanted to yell at them and abuse them for being so rude and wanting to tell them they know nothing about my brothers, I kept my cool and politely said goodbye knowing if I didn't leave any sooner, I defiantly would have said something I would regret and probably would have to live with the consequences.

Marilyn instructions led me a very fancy restaurant up stairs from the surf club. Casey did tell me about Brax taking over some restaurant from a guy and now was running it, but I would have never of guessed it was going to be this fancy. Who knew Brax could run this!

" sorry we are closed" some guys standing behind the bar said, not even bothering to look up long enough to see who I was, he was busy counting money or something.

" I know, I'm looking for Brax" I called out while walking towards the bar inside the restaurant, I am still quite stunned that my brother could own one of these restaurants let alone run one, but my brothers brains and commitment has always been misunderstand.

" you and me both" he said finally looking up at me, just like the others he is quite astonished that someone my age was looking for Brax, from all these surprise faces I am guessing they haven't mentioned me before, who would anyway? I haven't been the best sister in the past, but that's why I am here, to show them I am my old self.

" What's your name, I will tell him you stopped by" he added giving me a soft smile. As I looked at him more, I recognised him from somewhere but I am not really sure where. He defiantly wasn't one of Brax's friend, he is to clean cut for the river boys.

" Its gabby and I'll stay and wait for him" I informed before taking a seat at the bar. I wasn't going to leave and wait for him to tell Brax, I am here to surprise him so I am I going to wait for him to finally arrive, even if this dude doesn't like it.

" okay Gabby, but I don't know when or if he is going to turn up. You never know with those Braxton brothers" he continued, going back to counting the money. I am fascinated as to who this guy was and why did I recognise him.

After a while a chit chat with this mystery guy, I finally had the courage to ask what his name was, and I was surprised when he said it was Liam. I should have known from the moment I walked in that this was Liam Murphy, I have his album for goodness sake. He was one of the artist I would listen to back in that rehab when I needed to clam myself or wanted to relax. So why was he working for my Brother? Why isn't her touring or something?

Luckily Liam never asked how I know Brax, so just like those others in the Diner he didn't know I was related to the Braxton brothers, who have already seemed to have made a reputation for themselves here, just as I expected. Before I knew it an hour had passed and Liam and I have had a very good conversation about his career and what's it like living here in summer bay, from the way he explained the place, it already sounded amazing and I am really excited to move here. While I was in the middle of telling him about the city, he face tilted to the side and looked behind me, Before I can even continue Liam was grabbing his stuff.

" it was nice meeting you, but since Brax has arrived my break starts, so I will see you round" he blurted out quickly while storming towards the door, When I heard Brax was here I didn't bother to turn round knowing I could make it more surprising if he didn't see my face until he comes round the bar.

" she insisted on waiting" I heard him quickly mutter to Brax before Walking all the way out of the restaurant, just leaving Brax and I there, even though he still didn't know it was me. As hard as it was, I still held my guard and didn't turn round to face him.

" I'm sorry, we're not hiring at the moment" he apologised, his voice is getting louder so I can tell he is getting closer to me. All I am doing is freaking out and wondering if anything has changed about him, my brothers have always thought to been attractive and even I was attractive back in the day but the last 3 to 4 years I've gone through things that has made my body and appearance change, but to me its was never a good change, it turned my life upside down.

" Oh so you wouldn't even give a job to your sister" I began saying as Brax walked closer, I finished just as Brax made it to the side of the bar, making me stop and pout towards him, just seeing the amazement and surprise come over his face made me smile and giggle while he stood there a bit startled by my presence.

" Gabby, what the... what the hell are you doing here" he stuttered, the shock making him speechless, but from the smile and twinkle that crossed over his face I could see he was happy and delighted to see me, even if he couldn't get the right words to say.

" so do I get a hug or are you just going to keep staring at me" I questioned, trying to sound a little bit cheeky. I was loving the shock Brax was going through, he was speechless and Brax has never been the one for not many words.

" I'm just surprised that's all" he laughed while wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a massive protective hug that I haven't had for so long, just like the old days I instantly felt safe and secure in his arms knowing he will do anything to see me happy and safe.

" I didn't even recognise you" he continued looking down at me but not bothering to let me out of his arms. I remember back when I first left it was the hardest on Brax and I can still see the sadness that went through him, so I know he is going to look over me for a while, making sure I don't leave again. Just like Casey, Brax is also very taken back by my appearance and how much I have changed since last time seeing me, I was just hopping they realised I did it in order to enjoy my life again.

Words and laughter were the only thing you could here when entering the closed Restaurant, we tried to talk about normal things and catch up since we haven't seen each other in nearly 2 years, but as much as he tried to sound positive and happy I was here I could tell he was eager to ask the more serious questions about my return and my time spent in that rehab, even when he did I tried to start a new conversation on a different topic, I just kept reassuring him that I was happy and life was good even if I was lying a little bit.

" so I promise we will sit down and I will answer all your questions but first can I maybe stop by your house and have a shower?" I carefully asked, even though I was hoping to stay with my brothers I didn't want to push it and automatically assume I could stay there and If I cant than I guess its back to the dump of a place with my non caring mother.

" sure, here is the key. You can place your things in the spare bedroom next to the bathroom" he said smiling as he passed me the keys and pulling me into another big hug, his warmth and love he shows is something I can never get enough off and he knows that, he always has gone the extra mile to show me love and affection something I never received from my mother and father.

" I can stay?" I asked sounding a bit astonished that he already was expecting me to stay with them. He explained that the house was smaller than our other one and living with three guys might get a tad irritating but I was family.

" Of course you can, your my little sister. There is no way I am letting you go live back in Mangrove when we are living here. I will go talk to the owner tonight but consider it your home now as well" he said before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. I am on the verge of crying, for nearly a year I would dream about what it would be like to be back by my brothers side and now its happening and I cant seem to find the right words to explain my happiness and joy.

So he gave me the address and I am planning to place it in my iPhone to help me get to my new home, he said its going to be easy to find and that his car is in the driveway. The smile and my heartbeat couldn't slow down as I started walking out of Angelo's to go to my new home, for some reason I kind of felt scared and worried walking away from Brax, it was like I was leaving him again. I guess I was just so afraid that this thing I have been dreaming about for so long is going to be shattered soon, plus with all this Drama going on with Jake the worry seemed to double.

" Hey gabby!" Brax shouted just when I was about to walk out the door, making me turn round wondering what he has forgotten to tell me. He already told me to stay away from Jake, make sure I lock the door when I get home and not to start and Drama with Mother if she comes around when he isn't home.

" yeah" I commented softly while slightly turning round, I was hoping he didn't mention another thing about my time in rehab, that was my old life and I wanted to move on but when you have a brother like Brax, who cares so much about his family you know he is going to be wanting more answers as to why I have returned.

" I've missed you" was all he quietly said as he smiled softly at me, I could see the joy of having me back but I could also see the sadness and blame he placed on himself for letting me go in the first place.

" I've missed you too" I replied trying to hide the tears that were forming, seeing the guilt in his eyes from sending me away in the first place was destroying my happiness. I always knew Brax blamed himself for the problems and issues I went through, every time he saw how much I hated my body and myself, he always put the blame on himself and criticised the way he raised me, when in matter fact he was one of the only reasons I didn't completely give up earlier.

So its nearly evening time and I have already seen Brax and Casey, so that leaves Heath to go, but from the way Casey and Brax explained what has been happening recently with Jake, I am not going to get my hopes up on seeing him any time soon, since Heath tends to just come and go when he pleases.

The house was better than I expected, in matter of fact its the nicest place I have ever lived in. I wonder how the guys pay rent for a place this close to the beach. My new bedroom was a tad boring but I was hoping to give it more life soon, with some posters and photos. Heath is the only one I have left to see, I know that sounds sad but I never had a lot of friends, to tell you the truth I don't think I have ever had a friend that was a girl. I have the odd occasion of girls wanting to hang out with me but it turns out they were only using me to get closer to one of my brothers. You would be surprise by how many girls will do actually anything just to be able to hang out with the River boys, it was like they were a band and the girls were like Groupies. My brothers have always tried so hard to keep me from the River boys and that kind of scene since they know I have been used multiple times just to get close to them, they know the hurt I went through, but as much as they try to protect me The river boys are very well known both here and in Mangrove River so of course they are going to know about me.

Since no one was here and it is the first time of having a little bit of space since getting out of rehab I am going to take this opportunity to go for a surf and have some space. I have been surfing since I can remember and I know I loved to it before I left for the city, it was my way of getting some relaxation and time away from my parents that were constantly yelling at each other. My brothers taught me just before I was about to start kindergarten and were constantly taking me to the beach. Just looking at my board made me ask myself how did I ever live with out surfing for so long? Now all I had to do was put on my swim suit.

**Heath P.O.V**

Just as I expected I had another run in with Jake, since he was released from jail a couple of weeks ago, he has been harassing me wanting to know answers about who organised the cops to have a raid. I have been explaining multiple times I don't know but it seems he doesn't really care what I say, he already has decided what he is going to do with all of us.

Some of the guys and I have just arrived home at my house, since the surf was pretty bad and we were quite sick of getting harassed by cops every time we are at the beach, we would have gone to Angelo's but knowing Brax he will just kick us out, since he thinks he is to good for us any more. He has changed since moving here, he has quit The River boys making me the president, he is now working at the restaurant he fully owns, and he is getting to close to that cop for some reason. Even though he isn't running the river boys it still doesn't stop him from getting all in my business and telling me what to do when it comes to handling Jake, for instance Brax would be spending this time wisely and probably working on a plan to get even with Jake, where I am enjoying a few beers at home and making jokes about how stupid and pathetic summer bay is.

" do you hear that?" Stu asked quietly looking a tad concern about the noise coming from the bedroom, I only have about 5 friends round since Brax and Casey are both out and all of them are in this lounge room, so what was that noise?

" Get those bats" I demanded, watching as the guys quickly got up and grabbed the baseball bats we keep near the door just in case of intruders. The only thing I can think of is Jake has come back for revenge or some kind of his harassment game he has been playing with all of us. We all quickly grabbed the bats and got preparing for some kind of invasion from Jake since the noise got louder and closer, placing the bat in one had and ready to swing as I saw a shadow in the hallways.

" WOAH!.. I didn't think anyone was here" she yelled out when she saw 5 guys ready to attack. It took me a few seconds to actually calm down and realise who I was so close to attacking, to actual realise who was standing right in front of me.

" Gabby" I sang, quickly dropping the bat and running to pick her up. I had no idea she was even getting out of that rehab centre. The sadness that has been clouding my day once disappeared when I was holding my sister in my arms. The other guys stood back quiet surprised by my sudden joy since they never really see this side of me.

" When? How? Why?... actually that doesn't matter right now, I am just so happy to see you" I cheered while pulling her into another tight embrace. My sister has always been the one I can relax and have fun with, she never really put pressure on me like my parents did.

" Well I am very happy to see you as well even though you were seconds away from hitting me with a bat" she replied making me laugh as she pulled away. From the way the guys stood staring at her like she was meat made me actually step back and take a better look at her. I was a bit stunned to see her standing in a bikini showing of her abs.

" can you guys stop staring, its like you haven't seen a girl in a bikini before" she commented as she tried to cover up and get out of the guys view, by quickly putting on a dress.

" its just last time I saw you... you didn't look like this" I noted while looking her up and down. Unlike the other guys I wasn't checking her out that's gross, I was just astonished by how much weight she lost since last time I saw her. The girl I saw last time would never have worn a bikini and she didn't have abs like that. Her whole figure has changed from her hips to her face, I remember a lot of her issues were from the weight she had put on a couple of years ago and she hated herself back in the day, but by looking at her body today she has obviously done everything possible to get down to this weight, I am just afraid she might have gone to far.

" eyes to yourself" I hissed while looking back and still seeing the guys staring at her. My big brother protective mode came straight back on without really even realising. I've promised myself since the day Gabby went to rehab hat whenever she got out I will protect her no matter what and make sure nothing like that happens again, I cant see Gabby go through that again.

" Gabby, looking good!" Stu smirked while admiring Gabby, I was going to throttle him but I knew they were friends back in the day so I just let his comment slide.

" Stu... Your a River boy now. Wow!" she joked before hugging him gently. They were always so close, since Gabby didn't really have any girlfriends she was always hanging out with the boys including Stu and he has always been there for her and has looked out for her multiple times, but the months leading up to her going into rehab she didn't really leave the house or she ran away multiple times.

Yeah, how was boarding school?" he asked making both Gabby and I tense up. To everyone on the outside she went away to boarding school, only our family knew the real reason behind her suddenly leaving.

" it was alright." she answered briefly, while trying to think of something to say. I could tell she wasn't ready to talk about her time away, but knowing Brax he is going to want some answers soon, since she has just turned up unannounced and randomly,I knew there defiantly has to be a reason behind it all.

" well I'm going for a quick surf, want to come? she asked while grabbing her surf board that I haven't seen in so long. I never thought I would see the day that my sister goes back to surfing, last time I saw her I honestly was so scared thinking she was going to end her life any day, but luckily we got her help and now she seems to be fine, but knowing my sister she will put on a brave happy face just to show everyone she is fine.

" sure" I answered while following her down to the beach. She seemed cheerful and fine as we talked about random things,she was getting along so well with the guys just like she did back in the day. I was getting involved in the conversation but I was also making sure I kept my eye on her and making sure I saw past her brave face.

**Brax P.O.V**

Work was actually fine tonight but all I wanted to do was go home and catch up with Gabby, but listening and talking to Casey about it was helping my nerves. As much as I am blessed that I have my sister back I am also worried that it is to soon. I don't want to see her go back to the place she was in before, I cant let her go back to that place. I spoke to Roo before about letting Gabby move in with us and she was fine with it. I was hoping this could be the start of Gabby's new life in summer bay, leaving all the negatives behind in mangrove River.

" From the smile on your face, I'm guessing you've seen Gabby" I commented when I saw Heath walking in with a huge smirk on his face, I could see happiness in him that I haven't seen in so long and I know Gabby was the reason behind.

" yeah and we have already gone for a surf" he laughed before getting a drink from the bar. I know we are all excited she was back but we couldn't forget her past and knowing her history with our mother there was no way she was getting involved.

" you know we can't forget her past" I said when Casey and Heath were both close, I didn't want to smother her but I also didn't want past to repeat itself.

" I know we can't and we wont. " Heath replied smiling brightly before taking another sip of his drink. As much as Heath is a dick, I do know he cares about Gabby or her well being and I am sure he will protect her.

" that's why she is moving in with us. There is no way I am letting her go back to mum, she will destroy her " I said, our mother has never really cared about Gabby and I know she will only take her down again and I cant let that happen.

" Good, that way we can look after her 24/7" Heath added, I was quite surprised he was alright with it all, since this means she will move in with us, But Gabby is an angel and I know us three boys will be able to look after and make sure we are always available if she needs us. There is one person I will make sure never steps near Gabby and that's Jake.


	4. Chapter 3- Lunch

**Gabby P.O.V**

" How did you sleep last night ?" Brax asked as we sat on our surfboard waiting for a perfect wave to come. Since I went with Heath yesterday it was only fair to go with Brax today while Casey was at school and Heath was, well you know nothing as usual.  
" like a baby actually, no one waking me up with their screaming or from some one ringing the fire escape just to see everyone reactions." I joked, smiling at Brax while swirling my hands through the clear crystal water.

" Did that really happen?" he asked with a concern voice, you can't really joke with Brax, not really about these kind of things because instead of laughing he ends up worrying, but I am only doing it to ease his concern about me and to show him I am back to my old ways, whatever that was.

" Sometimes" I mumbled smiling softly trying to show him I was okay with it, but seeing the concern in his eyes I should really hold up on the jokes for a while.

" Well I have to get to work, come to Angelo's this afternoon? " he asked while getting ready to catch a wave in. I think I know why he wants me to go to Angelo's, he either wants to introduce me to someone or he wants to talk out my future which will probably involve a whole conversation about school.

" Sure, I will see you later" I answered before he caught an amazing wave in. It was weird seeing my brother like this, he was generally happy and i know it wasn't just to do with me being back, there something else making him happy and it has to be something special because I thought with all the trouble that Heath has gotten into recently and a the dramas with Jake These days, I honestly thought he would be stressed out.

I only spent another 10 minutes in the surf, just sitting on my board and thinking about how life is so good at he moment. Since it was lunch time I decided to go back to that diner and try some food since the coffee was amazing, I am just hoping that old lady isn't there to say bitchy things about my brothers, honestly I don't know how much more I can take.

" OI Gabby" I heard someone scream as I was getting my leg rope of, so it is easier to walk up the beach. When I turned my head I saw Casey with Three other people. I noticed one was Ruby but the other I haven't seen before.

" Hey, are you meant to be In school" I screamed while walking up to him and pulling him into a hug. I wasn't being a bitch and shoving it in Ruby's face to get her pissed of, It just I am still getting used to having my brothers back so I have been hugging them every time I see them, just for the reassurance.

" Aren't I meant to be saying that to you, I am older" he joked smiling as I pulled away to be faced with three very confused faces. I could see the anger and jealousy in Ruby's face, a complete confusion in the other couple standing behind them. The guy was quite attractive and had blonde hair, just like his girlfriend standing next to him.

" are you going to introduce us" the blonde hair behind him said, giving me a soft smile which made Casey and I come out of our own little word. I was feeling quite insecure since the three of them are glaring at me, while I stood here in my bikini which I was trying to hide with my surfboard.

"yeah are you going to introduce us" Ruby repeated but with anger and frustration in her voice, I can tell she is being sarcastic and in her head she thinks I am his girlfriend, which makes me laugh. That's just gross to even think I am dating my brother.

" oh sorry, Sarah this is Romeo, Indi and my girlfriend Ruby. The girl I was talking about yesterday" Casey pointed while he introduced me to his friends, I watched Ruby's face intensely and saw her become even more confused when he was happy to introduce me to her, it was like he had nothing to hide.

" Guys this is Sarah, My... my sister" he added, stuttering towards the end just trying to find the right words to say. I know it was kind of tough trying to tell people that had no idea I even existed and just seeing the reaction on their faces especially Ruby's showed me they were all thinking the same thing.

" Sister!... you never told me you had a sister" Ruby yelled, giving Casey a shocked and Angry face, he defiantly wasn't going to get out of this so easily. To be honest I have no idea why they didn't tell people about me, were they ashamed of me?

" yeah, I wanted them to keep it in the down low for a while" I muttered, hoping it will get Casey out of the bad books with Ruby. But still seeing the shock in her face I can tell he is going to have to do a lot of explaining.

" so the Braxton's have a little sister, that's going to shock the bay" Romeo joked making everyone giggle a little. It was true though, when everyone finds outs its defiantly going to be the topic of the bay, but least I will have my brothers to lean on if the talk and gossip gets to bad, since I hate being the center if attention, I defiantly am going to hate the talk.

" tell me about it" I replied, quickly having a glance at Ruby who stood there confused but also very embarrassed. I just kept smiling, as much as I would like to be a bitch, I wasn't planning on telling Casey about her having a go at me, I don't want to be a bitch since Casey seems so happy with her and her getting jealous really shows me how much she cares about him and Casey needs someone to care about him like she does.

We stood round talking for a little longer, well it was mainly them asking questions and me answering them happily, Ruby didn't speak much I could tell she was very embarrassed about how she treated me yesterday, I kind of felt bad and wanted to reassure her that I wasn't going to hold it against her.

" anyway, I should go. Got to go have a shower and meet with Brax" I laughed knowing it was going to be a talk about my future.

" good luck ,knowing Brax I am guessing its about getting you into school as soon as possible" Casey joked, making me fake punch, before saying my goodbyes to the new people I met. Casey was right Brax was going to give me a serious talk and probably ask questions about my time in the City which I am not prepared to answer at the moment.  
I still was trying to move on from the past, but I knew Brax was going to be on my back until I spill. that's the thing with Brax he thinks if you keep avoiding the topic that something is obviously up and he won't give up until you talk about it.

The diner was a lot more crowded than yesterday, I guess because it's lunch time, but even though it's crowded I still managed to get a few glares from the women behind the counter including that old lady that talked her mouth off yesterday saying shit about my brothers.  
So I took a seat near the corner hoping to stop the stares and murmurs that were coming from the ladies, sinking in to my menu and trying to distract myself from bring the topic of their conversations. So I am guessing they know that I am a Braxton and are astonished as Casey's friends were. I didn't care that my brothers didn't mention me before, they have always tried to protect me from hate knowing being the main brothers in the River boys is going to put a reputation on me, even if I like it or not.

" Hey Squrt, how's your day been" Heath called out while walking through the Diner like he owned the place, not giving a dam about the women behind the counter who looked horrified to see him here.

" Alright, just went for a surf. What about you" I smiled loving how happy Heath is, and how he didn't give a rats arse about people talking crap about him. I wish I was like him, so carefree and confident, but I not I am actually the total opposite, I seemed to worry to much at what people are saying about me and what they think of me.

" Could be better, Mind if I join" He asked after he has already taken a seat, I don't mind I love spending time with my brother and since it is lunch he will probably end up buying for me, which is another bonus.

" sure" I replied smiling while giving him the order. The only thing that gets to me with heath is, he has a loud personality and he brings attention to himself without even knowing it, so that makes me get unwanted attention which I am not really good at coping with.

After ordering lunch with Heath was going really well, I couldn't help get caught up in his jokes and start laughing not really noticing how loud we were getting, but I seemed to have forgotten about it while we waited for our lunch. Of Course Heath ordered a massive Hamburger while I stuck to my salad, I have always hated how boys can eat so much and not really put any weight on or get bad skin, where us girls if we have one bad meal you seem to notice a difference in your body or maybe in your skin.

" Here you go, One cheeseburger and one chicken salad" Leah smiled as she placed the meals on the table, unlike that colleen lady her and Marilyn seem to be really nice and they haven't glared at us once since being here.

" Thanks" Heath and I both said at the same time, getting ready to dig into the lunch that looked amazing. I haven't had good meals in so long, ,most of the time it was either frozen meals or no meals at all.

" before I go, I just want to apologise for how Ruby treated you yesterday. She isn't usually like that" Leah muttered before leaving us to eat our meal, I was surprised by her apology but I was also very thankful for it. Heath had stopped eating his chips and was staring at me in confusion wondering what she was talking about.

" its seriously fine, she obviously cares a lot about Casey, which all that matters to me" I sincerely said, smiling at how nice she was being towards me since Colleen and some others couldn't stop glaring at us in horror.

" well enjoy your lunch" she said before walking off leaving a very confused Heath, who still was holding a chip in his hand. I don't want to go into detail about it especially to heath since he will tell Casey and that will lead to him and Ruby fighting.

" what was that about, Ruby had a go at you?" he asked wanting some answers. I guess there was no way I can get out of this one, Heath was going to bug me and than will probably go bug Casey about it.

" it was just a misunderstanding. she thought Casey was cheating on her with me. All a misunderstanding, okay!" I answered, making sure he knows that its all worked out, but it still couldn't help the laughter roar from Heath. He seemed to find it very hilarious the whole situation and I know he wasn't going to let it go.

" Are you serious, that's disgusting" he laughed while digging into his lunch. " I'm guessing your not planning on telling Casey" he asked looking up at me but already knowing the answer.

" and neither are you" I warned him, while giving him a little glare. I am being serious now and Heath can tell I am very determined to let this roll over. If I was to tell Casey than that will lead to him fighting with Ruby, which I don't want that to happen, but Hey Ruby might be so embarrassed that she might mention it to Casey herself.

Heath finally assured me he wasn't going to tell anyone and leave it up to Casey and Ruby. After that the lunch went on pretty well, Heath was paying me out about my conversation that I am going to have with Brax, he seems to pay him out because he is all fatherly on me but Heath seems to protect me just as much without even knowing, I know he wants me to go to school and get an education but his confidence is to big.

After a while the diner was getting back to the way I saw it yesterday. The old guy and the brown haired woman were back sitting in the same spot, while the blonde also walked in to get some coffee. Just like before I could tell they were all gossiping and talking about Heath and I, just by the comments I heard colleen say made me feel so small and insecure. I knew Heath heard her comments towards me as well and saw how I became quite, he told me not to listen to her but I couldn't help. When you insecure like me, the tiniest comments hurt just as much.

" why don't you go wait outside while I pay" Heath said softly, making me get my wallet out ready to pay for lunch. I knew this was going to be hard coming to a new place where my brothers have a reputation but I didn't know it was going to bring up so many bad memories.

"my shout" he smiled gently placing his hand on mine to stop me from getting money from my wallet. I just gave him a small smile, before walking out with my head down past the people that seemed to love to gossip about me

**Heath P.O.V**

I hated seeing her this way, the last time I saw her so insecure and afraid was back before she went to rehab and I didn't want her to go back to being like that. The whole point in Rehab was for her to get confidence in herself and not let the talking get to her, Summer bay was meant to be better and nicer than Mangrove River, even though I hated it I knew it was good for Gabby.

" Keep the change" I muttered after paying for lunch, I was glad that I didn't get Colleen but that didn't stop the glares she gave me while I paid for lunch. I didn't care that she talked shit about me, but I didn't like her talking about Gabby since she doesn't even know her.

When I heard her grunt while I was walking past her, I became even more mad and I knew I was on the verge of loosing my temper but it wasn't until I was just about to walk out, I decided something needed to be said.

"oh and by the way" I yelled turning back round and making my way back to a very shocked Colleen. She didn't expect me to turn back round and say something, but when It comes to gabby I will stick of for her no matter what.

" I Don't care what you say about me or my brothers, but don't you dare judge my sister because she is nothing like us and she doesn't deserve to treated like shit, you got it" I warned glaring at Colleen, she was speechless just like everyone else around her was. They didn't expect me to say anything, or at least stick up for my sister since I don't usually care about anyone else but myself.

" got it" she mumbled softly, before looking down at the ground In shame. Of course she should be ashamed, she is a grown woman gossiping about a 16 year old who is new in town.

" good on him" I heard Alf mutter to himself while I walked out of the diner. I guess me standing up to Colleen also showed everyone else around that no one is going to put Gabby down and no one is going to hurt her.

**Brax P.O.V**

" so I have had a big lunch and have been to the bathroom, so I am fully ready for this serious conversation you want to have" she joked while walking through the restaurant, she didn't realise she was interrupting a moment I was having with Charlie, but since we are still keeping our relationship secret it was going to be hard to explain to her why she was here.

"oh sorry I wasn't interrupting anything, was I" she asked with a curious face while walking closer to us. Charlie was shocked and confused to who she was, I knew I couldn't hide it any longer.

" No, Sargent Bucton was updating me on Heath's case. Bucton this is Gabby my sister" I introduced watching the shock come onto Charlie face, since we haven't had any time together I haven't been able to tall her about Gabby.

" yeah we kind of met yesterday" Gabby politely said walking up to the bar, Charlie didn't know what to say she just kept staring at Gabby, who was smiling back at her.

" you did?" I asked wondering why this was the first time I was hearing about it, I thought Gabby would have mentioned something about meeting a cop. She might be all caring and polite but when It comes to cops she feels the same way as Heath and I do.

" yeah, she warned me to stay away from you guys, apparently you are trouble. But I said I will take my chances" she smirked, I could tell she was giving her attitude and Charlie didn't know what to say, she just kept glances between us to.

" I should get going" Charlie muttered before walking away, I couldn't really tell if she was embarrassed, shocked or angry. All I knew was I have a lot of explaining to do both to Charlie and Gabby.

"see you around Sargent"Gabby yelled while Charlie walked away, laughing at her own sarcastic attitude. As much as I felt bad for Charlie I couldn't be mad at Gabby she didn't know we were together and Gabby has never liked Cops.

" so how long have you guys been together" Gabby asked randomly breaking the silence between us while I did some paperwork. I was shocked by her question and I didn't really know what to say, but Gabby could see right through me so there was no point in lying.

" Pretty obvious Brax, but don't worry I will keep it quiet" She said smiling before walking away to get a drink. She could see right through me but I still didn't say anything, I just kept quiet knowing it was the only way I didn't lie to anyone.

_Shit Chapter - Sorry :)_


	5. Its complicated

Gabby P.O.V

" You what !" Brax yelled into heaths face. luckily Angelo's was closed because Brax was so angry when finding out that Heath got jake put into jail. I have been here for nearly a week and it has already been on hell of a week, Mainly full of fights and loads of drama. This rivalry between the river boys and jakes gang has gotten way out of control.  
Hearing some of the things that's been happening between them, it's makes me kind of scared and nervous for everyone involved.  
So my brothers don't know that jake was the one who picked me up and dropped me of here in summer bay and I have kept my word about not tell them, I actually don't want to tell my brothers that I was in contact with him while being in rehab, I knew exactly what they would say if they did.

" Calm down, he's inside no more harassing us ?" Heath tried reassuring Brax that everything was okay now that jake was back inside jail. that's the thing with Heath, he doesn't really think very logical about everything, jut because jake was in jail doesn't mean he can't get out or his gang won't continue the harassment.  
I can see Brax was just frustrated when he didn't bother continuing arguing with Heath,just walking away to how his anger towards Heath. I can see why he is angry at him, since he doesn't think about the consequences of his actions.

" oh look who just entered " Heath rudely shouted when constable bucton walks into Angelo's. I know they are together, but Heath still doesn't really know or he probably doesn't want to admit it. she just glared at Heath and I before walking closer to the bar, and talking to Brax

" So Jake has gone to jail, does this mean the war is going to End?" she asked rudely, while looking at Heath. I could tell she wasn't happy and didn't like being in the same room as all of us, I think she was still angry at Brax for not tell her about me.

Heath didn't bother to answer her question, we all know that the last thing that happened was caused by Jake, so obviously The river boys are going to get revenge. Charlie taking all of our silence as the answer she didn't want to hear, she was about to open her mouth and yell something nasty, but than we were interrupted.

" Well, Well The river Boys have teamed up with the Cops, now that's a scene I wasn't expecting" someone yelled sarcastically while walking through Angelo's front doors, making everyone turn round including me wondering who was interrupting us, but when I saw him I was very surprised.

" Hammer, your not welcome in here" Brax hissed watching as Hammer and his crew all stormed through the restaurant. I watched as Hammer glared at everyone standing around the bar, but his face softening when our eyes met. My first instinct was to run and give him a massive hug, but I knew that was just going to piss my brothers off, it wasn't the time for that.

I have been best friends with Hammer since I can remember, we did loose contact right before I was going into rehab because I never wanted to see him because I was so insecure, but as soon as he found out I was in Rehab, he came by making sure I was okay. He visited every week after that without fail, even my brothers never visited me that much, so as much as my brothers hate him, I sincerely care about him and will not let this stupid rivalry get in between us.

" what do you want, Hammer?" Brax asked making the connection that Hammer and I were having break, luckily it wasn't long enough for anyone to notice that we were actually happy to see each other.

" Just coming to see Heath, I haven't seen him since he got out" Hammer Sarcastically replied. We all know he has seen Heath since he got out of jail, a couple of days after he got bashed by him and his crew. I know that should make me hate Hammer but I just can't, I can't hate the one person who has stuck by me throughout these awful years, yeah my brothers might have paid for everything but they didn't visit me every week or actually listened to me whenever I needed to talk, but Hammer Did. I will never thank him enough for it.

" but since your Busy, we will catch up later" Hammer added as him and his friends smirked at my brothers before Chuckling, I know being seen with a cop isn't going to do much good for my brothers and the River boys, but honestly I rather see Brax happy than seeing the River boys benefit, and I guess Charlie is the one that makes him happy.

It was weird seeing Hammer being the bad guy and being a total jerk to my brothers, here standing in front of me were three of my favourite people and that just so happens to be having a gang war and physically hurting each other and I cant seem to do anything to stop it. The one thing I promised myself when I came here was, I was going to have my own judgement on Hammer and his brother Jake and I am never getting involved in this stupid rivalry.

" see ya Gabby" Hammer quietly whispered while walking out, he had turned round so he my brothers weren't able to see the small smile on his face. I was in complete surprise that he even was nice to me around my brothers, so before I even realised what he just said he was out the door, that is a good thing though because it made me not smile back at him, which will cause my brothers to get suspicious.

" are you alright?" Heath asked while looking over at me worried. You see my brothers knew about me and Hammer being friends when we younger but before I went to Rehab I was being all depressed and insecure and well my brothers came to the conclusion that Hammer was to blame and that he had done something to hurt me, not wanting to admit my real problems I let them think that and now I feel so bad knowing it was never Hammers fault.

" don't listen to him, he's a dick" Brax added while Charlie was looking around us wondering what they were going on about, for some reason she was looking at me weirdly, like she was studying me for some reason. I haven't seen her since that night when Brax admitted I was his sister, so we haven't had a conversation yet, however I have had many conversations with Ruby since she came and apologised for being a bitch to me back when I first arrived and We have been getting on really well since than. This morning we even went for early surf and talked about my First Day at school tomorrow, which I am really nervous about. Summer Bay doesn't like The River boys and I know Casey still gets some shit for being a Braxton, so I can just imagine tomorrow.

" I'm going to go get ready for school tomorrow, Ruby says she has a few text books to catch up on" I said getting up from my seat on top of the table, I wanted to get out of their because Charlie s stares were getting on my nerves, and besides I needed to go and get ready for school since I am still haven't even got my uniform out of the plastic sleeve yet, I was trying to hold up on it just hoping a miracle will happen and wouldn't have to go, I hate even thinking about being the new girl tomorrow.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Great! Hammer and His friends saw me with Heath and Brax while I was on my break, this isn't going to help my job or the rivalry between the two gangs. This was the first time I have been near Brax since finding out he had a sister, I still don't know why I was angry at him, at the start I hated that he lied to me but I should be over that, it just something about her that is making me angry. When Hammer came in, unlike Heath and Brax I saw the connection he had with Gabby, he walked in glaring at all of us but when his eyes met Gabby's his face softened and I saw something going on between them, but they cant be friends since Gabby just got back from boarding school.

" I should get going, I am warning you to stay away from Jake and Hammer" I hissed before walking out, since Jake got arrested I know Hammer is going to do everything to get Revenge, just like his older brother Hammer does have a bad reputation. This rivalry is turning the bay into violence and anger and summer Bay isn't about that.

**Gabby P.O.V**

I finally took my uniform out and got my things ready for school, knowing Casey will be on my back early tomorrow to walk to school with him and Ruby, but after staring at it for a few minutes and starting to panic I knew I needed fresh air and a nice walk along the beach.

Just like every afternoon since arriving, the beach is looking amazing while the wind is flowing through my hair. I have missed this so much since living in the city and I am so lucky to be living in a town like this, the only down fall was that everyone knows every ones business, but surprisingly that old lady hasn't really bitched about me in any way.

I had just walked past the surf club when I spotted him and his crew, once again my first instinct was to go and jump on him but I knew I had to act cool since he still hasn't noticed me. So casually I began walking closer to Hammer who was sitting on his bright green skyline watching his friends who were mucking around pretending to fight.

I just kept staring at him while making my way closer to him, he was busy watching his friends so he didn't notice me.

" so is this where you ran off to?" I yelled trying to make my voice be heard over the wind as I continued walking closer to him, as soon as hearing my voice he turned round and stared at me. He just kept staring at me while he got of the car and began walking towards me, the way he was looking at me kind of made me a tad scared, he wasn't showing any emotions and when his friends stopped what they were doing to see the scene between us that's when I got really scared and confused.

We just stood there not even a meter away from each other, but all we did was stand there and stare emotionless to each other, I didn't know if I should be the one to break this silence between us. I guess I should say something about the past we both shared, but after a few seconds of looking at each other, i started seeing this small smile come to surface.

" you suit the beach, better than the lame ass City" he commented not being able to hide his amusement and smile any longer, and good because I was getting worried there for a second. Before I knew he had me in his arms

" Fuck I missed you" he stated while hugging so tightly that he basically lifted me of the ground.  
" Missed you to" I laughed trying breathe. This wasn't the hammer that just threatened my brothers earlier today, he was back to being the caring hammer that I know.

It was nice talking to someone who shares the same kind of background as me, as much as the people were nice here, they didn't really understand what a hard life is like, they don't understand why my brothers are like the way they are. They think we have just been bought up to be bad people, when in all honesty the things we had to deal with and things we experienced were the treason we are like this.

" I'm glad your back" hammer said calmly, breaking the silence that was between us as we sat on his car watching his friends, it wasn't an awkward silence but more contempt.

" Yeah me too" I replied smiling over at him. I know its a risk even sitting with him with everything that was going on between him and my brothers, but hammer has been my friend for so long and I haven't been able to catch up with him since for at least a month, so I am going to take this risk just to be able to talk to him.

" you know you can still come to me if you need to talk about anything" he said surprisingly. Even when fighting with my brothers he still places all the anger behind and cares about me, that is defiantly what I want in a guy, but Hammer and I have been friends for years and have never had romantic feeling for each other, he was more like my brother rather than a boyfriend.

" yeah I know I can, thanks... thanks for like everything you have done over these past year" I stuttered trying to find the right wording, I didn't want to sound to baby like but I have never been this thankful for anyone, Hammer has stuck by me through my worst times, when no one else wanted to even know me.

" Don't need to Thank me, just promise you will come to me if you need to talk, I will even let you vent about boy problems but only in little bits" he replied making us both laugh, while wrapping around me and pulling me in closer.

" You're my best Friend, nothing is going to change that" he whispered before placing a soft kiss on my temple, making me smile from his affection. I feel secure when I am with him, even though he is into a lot of violence I have never felt safer.

**Charlie P.O.V**

The whole connection I saw between Gabby and Hammer before has been bugging me this whole time, I was meant to be at the office but all I seem to be doing is walking around the bay. I really want to be with Brax but I know its not right, I know its just going to make the whole situation worst. Hammer seeing us before isn't going to help either, its only going to take a certain amount of time till the rest of the town knows about our secret relationship.

As much as I try to hide my feelings every time I see Brax around town, these butterflies seem to float around and all I want to do is go be with him, but when you are a police officer in a small town who is investigating the man you love, there is no way its going to end well.

When I thought things couldn't get more complicated, I just had to turn the corner of the surf club and see them. Right in my view all I can see is a bunch of guys mucking around and pretending to fight, while two people sit on a bright green car. automatically seeing the car I know that its Hammers group and I recognised Hammer sitting on the car, but what surprised me was who he had his arm around, I never knew Hammer had a girlfriend.

Taking a few steps closer to get a better view of who the girl was, I might be able to question her about Hammer and get more information on the guy, since he has just come into the picture when Jake went to jail. I was even more surprised when I saw she has long blonde hair and was wearing the same lace top as Gabby was wearing before, Studying them a little more and seeing Hammer realise her form his grip allowed me to see her better and right at that moment, I saw that it was Gabby.

Not only was I right about the connection they shared earlier, I also was right that there was something suspicious about Gabby. She is being friendly to the guy The River boys absolutely Hate, especially Brax and Heath.

Walking Quickly away, I knew there was more investigating to do on Gabby and why she was suddenly back here, Its not that I am upset or angry that she is back, I am just surprised that Brax never told me about her, she is her sister for goodness sake I thought he might have mentioned her once, but maybe he was hiding something just like I knew Gabby was.

**Brax P.O.V**

Surfing is the only thing that lets me think properly and with all the Drama going on these Days thinking is something I defiantly need to do. Having Hammer come into the restaurant was something I wasn't expecting and something I didn't want to happen, I knew Hammer had been getting closer to leading Jakes gang but I never realised he would take over when Jake went to jail. The one bad thing about Hammer being leader now was he was going to be in town more and that is something I don't want to see. Seeing the way he said goodbye to Gabby this morning made me want to kill him even more, Last time Gabby was friends with him was a couple of months before she became depressed and I knew he was one of the causes to her insecurity and harming herself. So him being in town constantly is something that cant happen, I don't want Gabby anywhere near him, I know one of his talents is being able to manipulate people into believing him, I just didn't want him to manipulate Gabby into his schemes to try and get to The river Boys.

" Brax" I heard someone scream from the side, making me turn to face Charlie walking towards me. For a second I thought she might be coming to say a friendly hello but seeing her in her uniform and actually calling out to me in public showed me she was here on a business trip.

" What can I do for you Charlie, you've come to say how much you been missing me?" I joked while wrapping a towel around my waist, just seeing her beauty up close makes me want to kiss her right here right now, but I know I Cant unless I want to put her in danger and wreck her career.

" Tempting but No. What's the go with Gabby and Hammer?" She asked sternly, she didn't waste any time getting straight to the point of the conversation, but when she stared talking about Gabby I was quite surprised, I can already tell she is either angry at me for not telling her about Gabby or she is angry that there is another Braxton in town.

" What do you mean?' I asked, wondering curiously as to what she was talking about. Here she walks up randomly asking questions about Gabby and Hammer, but more importantly asking questions about their relationship.

" Don't play Dumb Brax, its not like they were hiding it in anyway" she yelled, glaring at me that made my heart skip faster. As much as realisation was hitting me and I was starting to get what she was talking about, I still need to act dumb so I don't give any hints out to her, as much as I love Charlie Family comes first, so Gabby comes first without a doubt.

" I have no idea what you are talking about?" I questioned again getting a tad frustrated that Charlie always thinks I know everything going on in my siblings life, even though I was acting a little bit.

" Gabby and Hammer Brax. I saw them just before acting all cosy and friendly together. So what's going on between them?" she commented, yelling a tad louder than before. As much as I am playing dumb, it still is a surprise to hear that Gabby was spotted getting cosy with Hammer. I know they had history, but I thought after everything he did to her, she might have woken up to her senses and realised that Hammer is bad news.

" I don't know, honestly... I don't know" I stuttered before walking, as much as I hated walking away from Charlie, I was to busy trying to work out what was going on between Hammer and Gabby and where they might be, so I can go drag her away and beat the shit out of Hammer for touching my little sister.

Even after walking around the whole town twice, I still couldn't find Gabby or Hammer, so right now I was sitting at home waiting for her to arrive back, if she ever does.

" Where the hell have you been" I yelled when she walked through the door, right when she crossed my mind. It was still only early in the night so I wasn't angry at her for being late, just angry at her for who she was hanging with.

" Catching up with some friends" she commented while walking through the door, giving me a confused look. Even Heath came in wondering why I was worked up and angry at Gabby when she hadn't done anything wrong.

" You mean Hammer and his Crew" I blurted out, just watching Her face change gave me all the proof I needed to figure out Charlie was right, Gabby was with Hammer this afternoon.  
" yeah Charlie saw you earlier, and wants to know why A Braxton is hanging with the gang that wants us dead" I continued, at the start I didn't know if I should mention Charlie since I know their is tension between them, but knowing Gabby she would have found out anyway. These days she might just look like a dumb surfer chick, who spends all her time flirting with boys, but I haven't forgotten how smart she really is.

" What the hell is going on" Heath said interrupting our argument, well more like me yelling at her. I know he knew I was mad at her for being late, but he didn't know the real reason until now.

" Well, our darling little sister decided to spend the afternoon with the guy that bashed you and who threatened to kill us" I Sarcastically said turning away form Gabby and showing Heath how mad I was, by this stage Casey had also walked into the room wondering what the commotion is all about.

" you spent the afternoon with Hammer, why would you do that. After everything him and his brother has done to The River boys" Heath yelled while moving a tad forward so he could also have a better shot at Gabby, unlike in the past all she was doing was standing there blankly and watching as we continued to have goes at her, it was strange for her to react like this, in the past she would have shot back and fired us even more, maybe even resulting in a few shoved back and fourth, but today all she was doing was standing there, it was like she was afraid of answering back to us.

" Honestly, how dumb can you get for falling for Hammers tricks, he is only using you to get to us" I stated, regretting ever single word that came out of my mouth after I had said it. It sounded really mean towards Gabby, but in some ways its true. Hammer only wants revenge.

" yeah you're right, because no one would ever want to hang out with some Dumb trash like me, especially Hammer" she said softly, not even raising her voice once but instead was showing all the hurt and sadness she is feeling. I honestly don't know what came over me when I said that, Of course Hammer is using her but I didn't mean to sound like she was just some trash on the streets, she is this amazing woman who has the biggest heart, but having all this kindness also makes people like Gabby very vulnerable and trustworthy people, which leads to people like Hammer who loves wrecking their lives and hurting their hearts, which I don't want Hammer to do with Gabby.

Instead of fighting back, the room just went silent with everyone taking a few to get their thoughts back on track and thinking about what we have all just found out about Gabby.

" I'm going to bed, I will see you tomorrow" she sadly said, walking towards her bedroom with her head held down fighting back any tears that were going to escape. This was making me feel even worst than I already did, just watching my sister walk away so quickly with out saying much at all.

" that was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Casey asked, while making the first noise between us. From the face heath was pulling I could tell he was mad but he also knew that it was wrong to have treated her like that, and made her feel that shit.

" we don't even know if he was the reason she had a melt down in the first place" Casey added while walking and sitting on the couch, while heath and I both catch our breaths and think about what we do next ways to prevent her from getting hurt, Casey is right we don't actually have proof that Hammer did anything to her, only been going on our suspicious mind

Instead of just walking into her room and answering questions, for the rest of the evening Heath, Casey and I just sat back waiting for her to reason with us all, but not one single noise came from her Bedroom and down the hall, making me a tad nervous thinking she has once again left us.


End file.
